


Mileven Fluff

by Mileveneggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Cute, El and Mike, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Moments, Love, Mileven, One Shot, Protective Mike Wheeler, Smut, Summer, Teens, boi - Freeform, eleven - Freeform, mileven fanfic, netflix, smut mileven, soft, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneggos/pseuds/Mileveneggos
Summary: Just some fluff one shots that’d be really cute...





	1. Chapter 1

Mike kissed El harder now. El’s cheeks were red and burning. Mike traced her neck with his slender fingers and held her neck tight. He turned her neck slightly and made his lips to her shoulder. El’s breathing hitched unsteadily.

Knock. Knock.

El gasped shoving Mike off of her.

“Grab your shit!” El whispered intensely helping him out.

Knock.

Mike crashed his lips into El’s harder.

“You have to go!” She giggled pushing him towards the window of the cabin.

“I love you.” Mike kissed her hand and opened the window quietly.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Unlocked. Footsteps began coming near her room door.

El watched as her boyfriend escaped into the woods. Mike found his bike and headed back giving El an air kiss. El flipped the tv on, turning her neck sideways and sat on the bed.

Door opens.

“Hey, kid. What ‘chya watching?”

“Family Feud.” She replied, lying. Her mind was only focused on the way Mike had kissed her shoulder tonight. It was new. Different. It was like a tingling sensation. It felt like he almost bit her, hissing lustful cries on her. Hopper shut her door back and headed to the kitchen to fix dinner.

El watched the clock until Mike finally talked to her on the walkie talkie he bought her.

“I’m home, El. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is too long.” She smiled.


	2. We’re in this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mike is a soft boi

Mike noticed a sunken El. He stopped where he was going and just took in the view. This beautiful, innocent human. So fragile, graceful, and sometimes clumsy. He made a small chuckle. But how could she be so unhappy right now?   
“El?”  
Her face turned towards his. Her cheeks were red and her face was flushed. She’s been crying for awhile- he could tell.  
“El? Hon- what’s going on?” He immediately embraced her. Her face falling on his sweater chest. She just continued crying and crying. He couldn’t get an answer and it was killing him.   
“El-“ he kissed her lightly curled bangs.  
“El- babe- what’s wrong? Tell me. What can I do?” He kept trying for an answer but he got nothing.   
“Mike?” She gasped for air. Finally, something! He placed his thin fingers along her cheekbone.   
“Yeah?” He said lowering his eyes to her.  
“I feel sick.” She said holding her throat.  
“Your throat hurts? Is that why you’ve been crying this whole time?” She nodded.  
“Well here- let me take a look.” He said raising her neck towards the light, gently. He stopped before opening to check. She was so breathtaking. Even in her pain- she was adorable.   
“I’d kiss you but- you’re potentially sick.” He laughed. She began to tear up harder and he just wiped away each tear.  
“As long as Im with you- I don’t care how sick I am.” He reaches down and tenderly locked lips with hers. She instantly glowed up. She wrapped her arms around the crook of his neck. The kisses lasted longer lately.   
“Here.” He said abruptly. She opened her eyes and he guided her to the sink. He took a mug and put some medicine in it for her to gargle.  
“Here- this is gonna kind of taste weird but it works. Put this in your mouth- don’t swallow. Just gargle- y’know like how I showed you when you brush your teeth.” He passed her the mug. She nodded and did as she was told- flawlessly.   
“Okay- I think that’s good. Go ahead and spit it out. I’ll be right back.” She spit out the saltwater and clenched her sore throat. She just looked at herself in the mirror.   
“I feel so weak.” She said to herself.  
“It’s okay to be weak- means you get lots of cuddles.” Mike said from the other room. How did he hear her? She turned around and there Mike stood- holding a VHS movie, one she wasn’t familiar with, and a blanket. She smiled and walked with him.  
“Eggos?” He asked. She gave a look that said:  
“Is that even a question?”  
He laughed and went to put them in the toaster.  
Once the Eggos were ready and El was snuggled with Mike- they peacefully enjoyed each other’s company. And El already felt 10x better.


	3. Biking 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Mike is an amazing guy and teaches his girl how to ride a bike. You’re welcome :)

El sat on the ground watching as Mike taught Holly how to ride her bike. Holly was still fairly young but old enough to start learning her balance. El just gazed at the way Mike’s fingers were gracefully placed on the handles. He lifted his little sister up and ran with the bike.  
“Pedal, Holly!” He kept saying- over and over. El smiled a bit- just imagining what it’d be like if they had a kid.  
“I’ve got you!” Mike said lying- he let go a few seconds ago. There Holly went- straight, pedaling for her life.  
“Slow Down soon! You don’t want to run into the mailbox!” Mike warned. Holly didn’t know how to react and just stopped- placing her feet on the ground. All you could hear were the skid marks made by Holly’s feet. El chewed on a piece of M&M’s. She lowered her head a little and suddenly Holly moved away from the mailbox.  
“El...” Mike said.  
“I did it Mike!” Holly said excited. El just smiled and gave a thumbs up.   
“Keep going. Stay in the yard here.” He said walking more towards the girl with a light dab of red under her nose.  
“El... what are you doing?”  
“Just...thinking. That’s all.” She smiled so bright- he didn’t know she could smile so brightly. She was so beautiful. Her hair cut made her even more noticeable. She was perfect.  
“Want to learn how to ride a bike?” Mike asked. El’s eyes lit up. Halfway in fear and the other in curiosity.   
“I’m...I don’t think-“  
“I won’t let you fall. I promise.” Mike said holding his hand out to help her up. She nodded, afraid.  
“Holly- let’s let El have a turn.” Mike said stopping Holly. Holly fussed at first but did as she was told.  
Mike showed her the proper names of all the tools of the bike. Showed her brakes and how to use them. El hopped onto the banana seat. She held tight onto the bars of the bike. Mike’s hand on top of hers. Mike blushed a little and leaned in close to El’s ear.  
“I will never let anything happen to you. Trust me.” He whispered. El kissed his cheek ever-so daintily. Mike was head over heels for this girl.   
“I’ll hold the bike- go ahead and put one foot on the pedal.” Mike pointed and El placed her foot there.  
“Good. Now, begin to pedal.”  
“What about my other foot?”  
“Once you start going- then you can let go of the ground and put both feet on the pedals. We’ll start slow right now.” Mike smiled. Her hands were so smooth. He just wanted to hold them forever- it felt like.  
“Ok- I’m gonna start running so you can get some speed. Pedal while I run the bike.” Mike began to pick up speed on the ground. El was a shakey and nervous.  
“MIKE!” El said making scary faces.  
“El- keep the handles straight. You’re doing great! You’re fine. I love you. You’re not going anywhere!”  
El And Mike both just kind of froze for a second.  
El had enough speed and Mike let go. There El went pedaling along the yard. Mike just watched as this beautiful creature pedaled along like an angel. She was beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful. The win would blow her hair just enough so he could catch every smile she would make.   
“I’m riding a bike! I’m doing it!” El squeaked with excitement. She was a natural.  
“When you want to slow down- remember to pull the brakes!” He reminded. El turned and pulled near a very proud Mike. She slowed down and placed two feet on the ground- beginning to lose balance.  
“Oops.” She said leaning onto his chest. She just chucked and he smiled into her forehead.   
“I believe I could race you wheeler.” She whispered on his cheek. She kissed his cheek lightly and nuzzled his nose with a laugh.   
Mike just laughed-hating she broke the moment they were having. He loved her kisses.  
“There’s an extra bike in the garage-somewhere. If I win- you have to kiss me. If you win-“ Mike started.  
“You have to kiss me.”  
They both smiled cheekily.   
“What a deal.” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Any suggestions?


	4. Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where El’s teeth hurt and Mike wants to help. Another softy boi Mike.

“My teeth...they...hurt.” El said poking her teeth and gums. Mike furrowed his brow and motioned for her to open her mouth.  
“I don’t see anything. What’s it feel like?” Mike said chewing on his moonpie.  
“It’s when I chew. It hurts when I eat ice cream. It hurts when I drink something cold. It feels like a sharp pain.” El said frustrated. Mike put down the Moonpie and gave El an embracing hug. He genuinely wanted to help her.  
“When’s the last time you went to the dentist?” He whispered in concern.  
“Dentist?” She said letting go of him. He cursed Brenner under his breath.  
“Yknow...the dentist? Checks your teeth? I’ve had like three or four cavities.”   
“Cavities?”  
Mike could tell he was not helping.  
“The point is...it’s a good place to go when your teeth hurt.” Mike walked over to the basement rotary phone, picked the phone book, and dialed the dentist’s number.   
Ring  
Ring   
Ring  
“Hello? I need to set up an appointment for a Jane Hopper.” Mike hated using her real name. El wasn’t too big on it either but she had to get used to it.

-4 days later-

“Mike, I’m scared.” Mike held El’s hand and led her inside the office. He placed both hands on her flushed cheeks and gave a pep talk.  
“You are the most beautiful, strong, and crazy human being on this planet. You are badass and will kick pain in the ass. You hear me?” He was semi-joking and she gladly laughed.   
“Ok.” She smiled.   
“Besides...they’re only there to help you- right?” Mike said remembering all the horrible visits to the dentist he had.  
“Right.” El sat down in the chair while Mike signed her in. Mike sat next to her waiting.   
“So...we’re going to be Freshman this year.” Mike said. El looked at Mike weirdly.  
“Fresh man? Why is school so weird?” El said picking up a 16 Magazine.  
“That’s what it’s called. It’s also the 9th grade.” He chuckled at how her nose slightly wiggled when she was confused.  
“Miss. Hopper?” The nurse said opening the door.  
“Want me to go with you?” Mike asked. El shook her head no...she was a badass...remember?  
“Yes.” She said. Heck to the no. She wasn’t leaving Mike for a minute.  
The nurse did some testing and cleaning on El’s teeth. Everything seemed normal. Then the doctor came in- Mike made a couple of cornet teeth jokes. El was the only one to laugh at them.  
“Well...Miss. Hopper. I believe you just have sensitive teeth. Remember to keep flossing. Brush your teeth with a smaller toothbrush. Don’t brush too hard. I recommend Sensodyne toothpaste. It has baking soda that should relieve the stinging pain. Come back to me if it gets worse.”

-Back to Mike’s house-

“Do you think kisses will help relieve sensitivity?” Mike teased.  
“We could test the theory.” El said wrapping her arms around Mike’s neck and locking lips with his.   
‘I love helping, El.’ Mike thought in between kisses.


	5. Shopping at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is all celebrating summer at the new mall! Mike notices El wants something...should he let her have it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just saying...if something like this isn’t in season 3...I’m gonna cry. You hear me #Duffers??

El was walking around the Starcourt Mall. Max was using the restroom while all the boys went to the RadioShack. El secretly wanted to go to the Waldenbooks. She never really learned how to read a lot but from what Hopper had taught her, she wanted to learn more. Her favorite book was Winnie the Pooh. Hopper said it was Sarah’s. He gave it to El to practice reading. She wanted to find something to prepare her for high school.  
El waited outside of the bathroom for Max.  
“Hurry up, max.” El said angsty. She still didn’t care too much for Max but at least she knew Mike wasn’t to be shared.  
“Washing my hands now, El.” She said soon after coming out.  
“Where to? Want to meet back up with the boys? We could check out the Burger King in the food court? Maybe see if Steve’s working today? Do you think Robyn and Steve are...”  
“You talk...too much.” El said walking away.   
“Wait, weirdo, where are you going?”   
“To the Waldenbooks. Want to come?” She asked...this was the nicest she would be to her. Max ran in front of El stopping her.  
“Seriously. Stop. What’s going on. I can’t have you being mad at me forever. Like I told you. I don’t like Mike. I like Lucas.”  
“Any feelings you had for Mike...any at all...get rid of them. He’s for me.” El said moving around her.   
‘What on Earth do I need to do to get her to understand?’ Max thought. On the way past RadioShack, all the boys came out with store bags.  
“Max- hey.” Lucas said. Max ran right into him grabbing his neck and kissing his lips so hard. Lucas was taken back but Max just kept kissing. Did El just see a tongue?  
“Um...Max?” Will said tapping her shoulder. Mike went over to El and or his arm around her shoulder. He whispered in her ear while everyone else was bickering.  
“Let’s ditch. Where you wanna go?” He asked nuzzling her cheek.  
“Waldenbooks.” She murmured and they left, holding hands.  
“What did you get?” El asked pointing at the bag.  
“Oh- the guys all pitched in and we bought new Walkie Talkies.  
“What?”  
“Yknow? What we use to channel each other? Talk to each other?” Mike said pulling it out. El nodded and smiled.  
“That’s neat.” She finally walked in the store and immediately noticed a book with a beautiful woman being held by a strong man.  
“The Tiger Lily.” She read. Mike didn’t know she could read.  
“I didn’t know you could read, El.” Mike said impressed.  
“Well...I’m trying.” She mumbled. Mike wanted to get her a less trashy read...unless that’s what she wanted.  
“How about these ones over here?” He pointed to a stack of comics. She shrugged.  
“Lots of pictures.” She said holding Superman up.  
“Yeah but they tell a good story. And they get you reading too. They say dialogue.” He went through a few of them that he wanted.  
“Dialogue?”  
“It’s what each person says to the other person.” He pointed as the white cloud coming from Clark’s Face.  
“What about this one?” She picked up another sappy love novel.  
“Tender Rebel? Let me guess. Written by Johanna Lindsey?” Mike said outing the comics down.  
“How’d you know?” El asked.  
“My mom’s a sucker for these. I guess you might be too.” He giggled.  
“Yeah...guess I am.” El smiled looking for the price.  
“Just don’t go falling in love with some Antonio or Sergé...I’m the only man you need.” Mike said grabbing it to buy it.  
“Well...maybe I just need something extra to give me some ideas?” El suggested. Mike’s eyebrow peaked in curiosity.  
“Ideas?”  
“Yes...yknow. Read more on what relationships should be like.” She was so young and innocent.  
“Well...these novels are...fiction. They don’t really portray what love is.” He added. Her face sunk.  
“What?” She said sadly.  
“I mean...I guess...what do you need to know? Trust me...there’s things in here that I can’t even speak of.” He laughed hoping she wouldn’t ask anymore questions. Maybe he should just let her read it. He gave it to the cashier and handed them the cash.  
“I just...want to be normal.” El moped around and walked outside the store.   
“El, wait!” Mike said running after her. He found her sitting next to the Scoops Ahoy.  
“Hey- Mike!” Dustin and the gang were all there with Steve. ‘Since when did Steve get a job?’ Mike just waved at them and sat next to a pouty El.  
“Here. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you that to make you feel like you weren’t normal. You’re very normal to want to read this. I think it’s cute.” He smiled. She glowed a little. She kissed his cheek.  
“Thank you.” She said. He nodded with a “you’re welcome.”  
“Want some ice cream?” He asked. She shook her head ‘yes.’  
“Listen, El. You are normal. If you thought you weren’t before- you definitely will be now. It will be ok. I’ll make sure you fit in. Don’t worry.” He held her hand and helped her up.  
“C’mon, before Dustin hogs up all the chocolate.” He chuckled kissing her forehead.


	6. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very bored El trying to make things right with Max. A very lonely Mike trying to make things right with El. Yup. Here comes awkward dad interference.

El was feeling a little...odd. She didn’t feel like her normal self. The fact that her “try to make things right with Max” sleepover didn’t go as plan- really ticked her off. She started the evening with just inviting her. And her only. No boys. No Mike.  
It started out at the cabin. Then El suggested camping- which was quickly shot down by Hopper.   
“Let’s just stay in your room.” Max said- annoyed by El’s lack of entertainment.  
“We can watch Family Feud?” El and Max returned inside and she shut the door. El immediately turned the tv on.  
“So...Max. Why do you like Mike?” El wouldn’t look at Max.  
“Look, I’ve told you a million times- I don’t have feelings for your guy. I like Lucas.” Max said plopping down on the rug.  
“You didn’t always. I saw you...with Mike. The way he held your hand...”  
“Sounds like you should have problems with him- not me.” Max unwrapped her candy she bought at the mall.  
“Mike is not the problem. You have feeling for him. He probably just felt sorry for you.” El was confident. Mike was never a problem.  
“Okay...you have some serious issues.” And they never talked until the next morning. El just hated having to deal with her attitude. She didn’t even like Max. She would have preferred a sleepover with Mike...  
“El...Im sorry you hate me. I don’t have feelings for Mike. Sorry you feel that way. I like Lucas. You like Mike. The world is ok.” Max said packing her sleep bag up.  
“Sorry too... I just don’t want Mike to go away from me. I need him with me.” El smiled.  
“Maybe next time we can actually have fun and talk.” Max said walking out the door. El just smiled until Max left.  
“What’s that face for?” Hopper asked fixing breakfast. El sat at the table.  
“I still don’t really like her.”   
Hopper just laughed, “hah...teenagers.”  
El furrowed her brow in annoyance.   
“I’ll be right back.” She left the table and went to her room.  
“Don’t be too long. I’m almost finished with the gravy.” Hopper was so happy to be off work today.  
El grabbed the radio and channeled for Mike.  
“Mike? Mike?”  
“El! How was the sleepover with Max? Over.”  
“It went great. Really figured things out. Over.”  
“Really? Over.”  
“No. Over”  
“I didn’t think so. Over.”  
“We technically did but...I still don’t like her...over.”  
“You don’t have to. Just like me. Over.”  
“Wheeler...maybe we need to have a sleepover and discuss you liking me. Over.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me. Over.”  
“Not to me you little shits. You ain’t planning no sleepover date. In your dreams, kids. Over.” Hopper interferes with his Police radio. El was livid.  
*in person*  
“DAD!”  
“Breakfast is ready!”  
El returned to the radio.  
“Mike- yeah...I’ll see you later...for D&D? Over.”  
***  
“Mike? Over.”  
***  
“El...sorry. We are going to the mall tomorrow. I have an idea. We need more privacy. Over.”  
“Still on the line, kid. Over.” Hopper said giggling.   
“Copy that. Bye El. I’ll pick you up in a little. Over and out.”


End file.
